By way of brief background, code testing can generally be employed to determine characteristics of aspects of code or code segments under test. As an example, one use of code testing is to determine potential security problems of the code under test. As another example, code testing can check for crashes, failing assertions, memory leaks, or other bugs. Code testing can take many forms. These code testing forms can include manual perturbation of data passed into the code under test. As an example, where the code under test accesses a variable and expects a 16-bit value to be passed into the code under test, manual perturbation of the variable can provide the code under test with an 8-bit or 32-bit value. The results of the data variable perturbation on the code under test can be monitored to determine if the code under test responds to the perturbed data variable in an expected or unexpected manner. This insight into the behavior of the code under test can provide for improvement of the code under test to account for the types of perturbations provided to inputs into the code under test. Of note, manual perturbation of data variables can be laborious and slow. As such, automated data input perturbation techniques have been developed and, as a class, can be referred to as “fuzzing techniques”, wherein an input variable can be perturbed or “fuzzed”.